


I want the world to see

by Direga



Series: Adoribull Works [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direga/pseuds/Direga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian comes to the realization that Bull might not have been making fun of him all those months back. In fact, he finds himself wanting to tell the whole world that he loves Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want the world to see

The sun as low, as it was supposed to be this late in the day, but it still provided a feeling of warmth as the group entered Val Royeaux. Apparently Evelyn wanted to browse some new decorations for Skyhold while she also attended to some business regarding their Ambassador, Josephine, of which she had told the group nothing about except that it was a personal matter in which she wouldn't need assistance.

Dorian had decided to come as well, stating that he needed to buy a couple of robes to replace some that had  _mysteriously_  ripped beyond repair, while Bull needed to buy some supplies for himself and the Chargers. It also meant that he and Dorian would have the rest of the afternoon and the night for themselves away from Skyhold, and Bull was more than fine with that.

Looking around, Bull saw nobles walking about, chatting with one another in their fancy dresses and masks. Bull had to concede that some were pretty though, especially the ones with pink undertones. 

"Do you have something you need to buy, Dorian?" Bull asked, turning to Dorian. Dorian made an incredulous face as he replied.

"Of course I do! I do need a steady supply of robes to replace those that I've been forced to dispose of due to a certain person back in Skyhold. I still want some compensation for that one the other night, it was my favorite!" Dorian said and turning away in mock indignation.

"You'd know better than to bring your fancy robes to our room, Kadan" Bull whispered into Dorian's ear, making him jump slightly at the sudden closeness. 

"I'd know better than to think that you cared one bit for fashion, seeing the kind of monstrosities you wear for pants." Dorian replied, moving away towards a shop while Bull smirked and followed after him. Bull had to buy his supplies as well, but it could wait. Watching Dorian try out robe after robe was always a pleasant view and a far more satisfying option, even if Dorian complained constantly about the quality. However, as they walked Dorian seemed to notice an elevated area behind one of the building that was catching the last rays of sunlight. Some nobles were descending the steps, meaning that it was most likely opened to the public. Dorian stopped and turned towards Bull.

"I do feel like enjoying the last of the sun while we can, what do you say we go inspect that little area up there?" Dorian asked. 

"Whatever you say big guy, lead the way" Bull said, gesturing towards the stairs and following behind him. Bull was completely entranced in the way Dorian walked up the stairs, however. Even such a mundane task such as walking up stairs the mage had to do perfectly with just the tiny bit of sway to his movement. Bull was so entertained by it that he had failed to notice at first that Dorian had frozen in place, stopping one step away from the top of the stairs.

"Dorian, are you alright?" Bull asked, getting concerned when it became apparent that Dorian would not reply. Bull walked up behind him and looked around the elevated area. He quickly noticed the source of the problem: a young couple was there, standing side by side and laughing together as they stole kisses from one another.

"Dorian" Bull said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder to try to move his attention from the couple. Dorian flinched at the touch and Bull let go immediately as if he had just burned himself. Seeing the stairs that led down blocked by Bull, Dorian quickly moved to a corner of the area where he was hidden from sight of the couple. Bull felt his heart race as he quietly made his way to where Dorian was standing, trying to keep his face from showing the concern he felt.

He did not know exactly why just seeing that couple had brought such a reaction out of Dorian, since the same could be seen in Skyhold and Dorian didn't seem too bothered by it. What surprised Bull the most was that when he approached Dorian and looked back at him, he looked completely crestfallen.

"May I touch your back?" Bull asked carefully after he approached the man, placing a hand on Dorian's back and massaging it a bit after Dorian nodded.

"I have just now realized something." Dorian eventually said. Bull waited for Dorian to continue, but instead Dorian looked him in the eye and took his other hand into his, holding it tightly. Bull realized then that this was the first time Dorian had initiated a more intimate contact in public that wasn't furtive and his heart began racing.

"I just realized why you mentioned our _activities_ in front of the others. I had just thought at the time that you were just making fun of me, but... you wanted the others to know how lucky you were, am I right?" Dorian asked, taking a step forward and resting his forehead on Bull's chest. Bull held him close with the hand that had been massaging him.

"I don't know if lucky is the right word for it, but I believe I had wanted to share something yes. I was pretty damn ecstatic that I had spent the night with you. And I did want to poke you a bit for it as well for a bit of fun, didn't expect your reaction at the time though." Bull confessed, earning a small laugh from the Vint with his last remark.  _We sure have come a long way to hear him laugh about it,_ Bull thought.

"You brute!" Dorian said softly. "I think... I think I do want to show others how ecstatic I am to have you for myself. I do find myself quite captivated by you, after all. I just think you deserve better than hidden touches and quick glances when we're in public, this isn't Tevinter." Dorian said. Bull found himself smiling down at the mage, enjoying the way the sunlight make his skin shine.

"You don't have to show everyone that we're together like that couple, but if you want to try to be more open about us then I've no objections. I do feel like the one that got the better end of the deal." Bull whispered again into his ear, feeling him shudder slightly at the words.

"If they don't want to see how beautiful you are, it's their loss. However, I do feel like I should at least give them an eyeful." Dorian said louder then, stepping away and pulling Bull behind him to near the center of the platform. Then he turned around and pulled Bull down with his other hand, meeting him midway and kissing him right there where anyone could see them. Dorian had caught Bull off-guard, but after the initial surprise he kissed him back.

After a few seconds, Dorian pulled away and looked at the other couple that was still there. They had a surprised look in their faces, but eventually started talking with one another once they noticed they were being watched. Dorian, however, smiled brightly at him and pulled him down again for another kiss, one that Bull returned eagerly.

Dorian didn't let go of Bull's hand after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Unashamed and completely self-indulging piece of work. Set in no particular universe, just these two muffins being cute together.


End file.
